A Affair To Remember?
by RomanceRules
Summary: My take on Affair to dismember! Max would fall out if Fran left him! R&R plx!


Maxwell sat in his office desk chair crying. He basically just found the letter Miss. Fine wrote him. He looked at that thng a billion times. He just couldn't believe it. Miss. Fine had run off with MY BROTHER! How can she do that to me! " Well, you never told her how you felt , and you said you loved her and took it back?", he self told...him! He turned his desk to the terrace, he looked on his desk and found, her picture. He got the picture, and looked at it. " God, how I loved you! If only you would've known? but, I'm sorry you had to put up with me, and my bull. I will never forget anything you hellped or did", he thought, Then, he remembered they danced to a song. He quickly got up from his desk, and got HIS COMPUTER! He had thought he would hear this song ever! He went to Youtube, and typed " _Goodbye, Miley Cyrus_". He listened to the start of music.

**I can honestly say**  
><strong>You've been on my mind<strong>  
><strong>Since I woke up today<strong>  
><strong>I look at your photograph all the time<strong>  
><strong>These memories come back to life<strong>  
><strong>And I don't mind<strong>

" I remember when, she had lost her memory and, she ended up in the tub with me! I atcually thought I could do that to her, but saying Happy Anniversary to her sosunded so good. atcually, it sounded great!", he thought.

**I remember when we kissed**  
><strong>I still feel it on my lips<strong>

He touched his lips when these lines played.

**The time that you danced with me**  
><strong>With no music playing<strong>  
><strong>I remember the simple things<strong>  
><strong>I remember till I cry<strong>  
><strong>But the one thing I wish I'd forget<strong>  
><strong>The memory I wanna forget<strong>  
><strong>Is goodbye<strong>

" Why'd she had to say gooddbye, I loved her. All this time, but I never admitted it. To her, or myself".

**I woke up this morning**  
><strong>And played our song<strong>  
><strong>And through my tears I sang along<strong>

He sang that line, he remembered this song so well he began singing.

"I picked up the phone and then  
>Put it down<br>'cause I know I'm wasting my time  
>And I don't mind"<p>

**I remember when we kissed**  
><strong>I still feel it on my lips<strong>  
><strong>The time that you danced with me<strong>  
><strong>With no music playing<strong>  
><strong>I remember the simple things<strong>  
><strong>I remember till I cry<strong>  
><strong>But the one thing I wish I'd forget<strong>  
><strong>The memory I wanna forget<strong>

**Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up**  
><strong>With your ring tone<strong>  
><strong>I hesitate but answer it anyway<strong>  
><strong>You sound so alone<strong>  
><strong>And I'm surprised to hear you say<strong>

**You remember when we kissed**  
><strong>You still feel it on your lips<strong>  
><strong>The time that you danced with me<strong>  
><strong>With no music playing<strong>  
><strong>You remember the simple things<strong>  
><strong>We talk till we cry<strong>  
><strong>You said that your biggest regret<strong>  
><strong>The one thing you wish I'd forget<strong>  
><strong>Is saying goodbye<strong>

**Saying goodbye**  
><strong>Oh, Goodbye<strong>

" Fran, I wish that you were mine", he said to the picture, " I will never EVER forget you".

Then, after hours on end of thinking about his lost love. He went to sleep on his desk.

The next morning, he woke up and forgot what happened, but after a few minutes he saw the note and remembered. He cryed a alittle. His head in his hands, he said, " I hope she's happy, she wouldn't be happy waiting for me anyway". He started to get off his butt, and go upstairs. He slupped out of his office, and he walked slowly upstairs. He stopped when, he noticed everything was on. " The children! This is what I was afraid of!", he thought.

He went upstairs to his bathroom, and wiped his face. He just couldn't go to breakfast like this, but he shouldn't go to breakfast at all! He wasn't! He walked to his bed, and got under his covers. He closed his eyes, seemed like a minute and he was woken by, someone tapping him lightly.

" Mr. Sheffield! Mr. Sheffield, get up!", a angelic voice said.

He slowly opened his eyes and there before him, was Fran Fine!

" Fran!", he hugged her.

She slowly hugged him back. " , what wrong? you sound upset by, something?", she said, sitting on the bed now.

" Fran, I'm so very sorry that I've hurt you so deeply, but I'm so happy your here. Fran, I love you", he said, quickly.

" Whoa, ! What happened? Why are you saying this?", Fran said.

" Oh, Miss. Fine. I found your letter about going on the QEII with nigel, and I completely lost it. I was so sad, I cryed all last night, and relized that I loved you all along and never want you to leave me! I listened to one song, yo know the song we danced to once, I never thought I would hear it again but, I listened to it all night. You know, Goodbye By: Miley Cyrus", he said.

" Oh wow. That letter, I'm sorry Mr. Sheffield".

" Call me Max, please!".

" Max, I was done waiting for you, Im soo sorry but, I waited 4 years for you, and he was your brother", she said, " I had Sheefield Mania. You know, not the real thing but, vaguely similar". she laughed, then he laughed.

" Fran Fine, I love you, and always want you by my side".

" Oh, Max, I love you, so much! If only you could told me that 4 years ago".

They laughed, then kissed. After, they kissed they hugged each other. Maxwell's world was whole again!

***BUBBLE GUM***


End file.
